


Pourquoi?

by flickawhip



Series: Maryse Imagines [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maryse needs a little relaxation...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Pourquoi?

\- "Hey, have you seen the...oh...."  
\- Maryse is smiling even when you pass her the book she’s been after for  
\- She tucks it away in her bag  
\- Trying not to look too flustered  
\- You smirk  
\- Move off the bed  
\- Move to kiss her neck softly  
\- Pushing her hair over her right shoulder  
\- Trailing kisses down her neck  
\- “Relax...”  
\- She sighs  
\- Turning to look at you  
\- “You think I’ll do okay?”  
\- You smirk  
\- “Pourquoi?”  
\- She laughs  
\- “Are you teasing me?”  
\- “Little bit...”  
\- You smile  
\- “You’ll be fine baby... you know I won’t let them mess with you too much...”  
\- She sighs  
\- Turns in your arms  
\- Seeks a kiss  
\- You smile again  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “Come to bed baby... it’s okay...”  
\- By the time she relaxes you can see why she’s so nervous  
\- She’s been out of action for a little while  
\- She seems afraid  
\- “Honey... trust me... they’ll love you...”  
\- “How can you possibly...”  
\- “Look at you... sweet, sexy and a complete badass...”  
\- “Sweet talker...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her again  
\- “I love you French Queen...”  
\- “You’ll be there?”  
\- “Of course I will.”  
\- You promise softly  
\- Kiss her again  
\- “Please relax...”  
\- She sighs  
\- Nestles into you  
\- Then  
\- Finally  
\- Relaxes


End file.
